1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mapping and generating devices and to methods of surface mapping and surface generation. In particular and preferably, the present invention relates to devices and methods for mapping and/or generating surfaces of teeth.
2. Prior Art
The state of the art is exemplified by a prior-art device for the production of a dental prosthesis according to European Patent EP 98115809.0, and the technology disclosed in German Patents DE 44 39 307 A1 and DE 197 21 688 A1.